Unlucky
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: None of the first generation sucessors at Whammy's went unharmed. Jinx was no exception. Rated for Angst and blood. BxOC
1. Chapter 1

Unlucky

A/N This is my first Death Note fic, and the first time I'm writing something darker so please tell me how I'm doing.

_Prologue: Jinx_

**J was the tenth child taken in at Whammy's. L called her Jinx for she was clumsy and rash in her actions.**

**Never.**

**L told her that she would never become his successor. She lacked motivation and showed no interest in succeeding.**

**Worthless.**

**She was worthless in the other children's eyes. Jinx ignored their glares and stayed silent. She never spoke a word at Whammy's.**

**Hate.**

**Jinx hated this place. Hated what it did to her and the other children. Hated the never-ending competition. Hated the sight of the other children slowly losing their sanity.**

**She was there when A committed suicide. She saw him draw his last breath. She saw him hang limply from the noose when death finally overcame him.**

**Time.**

**They say time heals all wounds. Whoever they were. And time did heal the wounds of the Whammy children after A killed himself, rather quickly too. They were to busy to mourn for long. Yes, the wounds did heal, but for Jinx, they left scars.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Please review and tell me what you think so I know I'm not wasting time.**

**Sorry for how….weirdly the prologue is written. It did get the point across rather nicely though. The next chapter will be longer I **_**swear.**_

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 1. I started writing this in Algebra (inspiration strikes at weird times) and finished it at home, of course I added a lot more things once I got home.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note L, Matt, BB, and Mello would still be alive.**

Jinx sighed unhappily, running a hand through her short hair.

It was the color of blood, or strawberry jam, as B would tell her before stalking off in that hunched way of his. It made Jinx uneasy that he always looked hungry when staring at her hair.

K yanked her back suddenly. Not painfully hard, but enough to make the small and much less coordinated girl stumble. Jinx would have fallen but K kept her grip on the quiet girls arm.

"Watch yourself." K murmured before releasing her hold, letting Jinx fall to the floor.

_That's the reason K is after J in the alphabet._ Jinx smirked picking herself up.

K did have a point though.

They were the only two females in the first generation. If they ruined their chance there may be no more females amongst the newer children Whammy was already bringing in.

New children.

The first generation failed.

They tried to deny it, to hold on to the last straws of sanity they had, but they knew it. Most didn't take it lying down. They fought to remain on top and even when they were surpassed they fought.

Jinx didn't care.

She _knew_ she wasn't going to be L's successor. L told her himself. So she didn't fight. Instead she observed the new children that were the top three.

Near.

He was first.

Pure white and for the most part avoided human contact.

She knew that _he knew_ she was watching him but he didn't stop her or even acknowledge her.

Jinx adored the quiet boy and found herself bringing him toys and patting his hair when she left him.

Mello.

The boy in second.

Long golden hair and eyes carved out of glaciers. Temperamental little thing and never found without a bar of chocolate.

"Hey! Stop staring you fucking weirdo!" He shouted when she was caught. Jinx shrugged.

"Why the fuck are you sucking your thumb?"

Jinx scowled and pulled the appendage out of her mouth.

She hated when people pointed out or reminded her of her bad habit.

"Mello!" Matt, the third ranked shouted at his friend. Matt's hair was flaming red and he wasn't caught without a game or Mello by his side.

"What?" Mello growled biting into the chocolate bar he had.

"_She's one of them!_" Matt hissed. Mello's eyes went wide.

The newcomers had heard about the suicides and instability of the first generation. He had assumed Jinx was part of the second generation with how small she was.

Jinx gave Mello a grin that made her look deranged before skipping off.

Weeks passed.

Not many, but they still passed.

K left to go work in a lab that created antidotes for various diseases.

F left for Thailand.

B just left.

So Jinx ran.

There were few first generation left. Most committed suicide or left for various reasons.

Jinx had no reason.

She didn't remember how she came to America.

Didn't remember how she fell in with the wrong crowd.

Didn't remember how she became a murderer for hire.

But she did remember her first kill.

**My sad attempt at a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry for the weird writing style.**

**It feels….disconnected it my mind.**

**But some how disconnected feels good for this story.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babble corner: Today is Mello's B-Day (His last one T_T) and tomorrow is Matsuda's (I looked it up) so I thought it would be appropriate to update my Death Note Fanfic. I was meaning to get this chapter done ages ago but school has been stressful lately (three projects, and my Algebra homework seeming to disappear doesn't help my already wacky mood swings. I got a 98 on my Archetypes story for Language arts, though, which made me insanely happy)**

The man squirmed and whimpered in pain.

Pathetic.

Jinx hadn't even started yet. She had just knocked him down and he was already like this.

Pain.

He would be feeling it soon. Her employers told her to drag it out as long as she could.

It would be easy.

Jinx pulled out a pair of rusty old pliers. She gagged the man. No need for the neighbors to have his screams haunt them. She pulled out his fingernails one by one with the pliers, expression mostly blank except for the occasional smile at his muffed shrieks. She drug the man to his tub.

There she cut him, making sure to not hit any of the wrong places. Didn't want him to die too soon of blood loss. He was passed out by now, from pain, and Jinx felt free to wander around the house. Mostly she rearranged things, not worrying much about leaving fingerprints. She burned them off when she first arrived, and even if she hadn't, living under L's protection left no files anywhere (besides his own computer) about her. It was as if Jinx didn't exist.

With a sigh Jinx sat on the couch and turned on the TV, putting her thumb in her mouth to suck on. The news was talking about nothing but the latest updates on the murders in L.A.

B.

It was obvious B was behind this. She kinda missed him. They had an odd relationship at Whammy's. When they were younger they used to play with A nonstop.

That was back before A started caring about becoming L's successor, back before B started growing creepy, before Jinx stopped talking.

Even after all that they were still close, as close as you could be when everyone you see is a possible enemy.

They would study and eat together, A would keep the other two out of trouble, B would scare off anyone who threatened them, and Jinx would listen.

It was a sort of friendship, the best you could get with the first generation successors.

Then A committed suicide. Jinx drew into herself even more, contemplating doing the same. B became more focused, at the time she didn't know what.

She knew now.

He was trying to surpass L.

She nearly cried as she thought his name. But she didn't. She hadn't cried in a long time.

_Beyond Birthday_.

He would be what 17 now?

_How old am I? What's my real name? I used to know….._

Jinx growled and turned off the TV.

She stormed back to the man in the bathtub. It had only been about 10 minutes and the cuts weren't deep- she only cut him deep enough so he would bleed, but not enough to kill him. She was angry now. Not at the man in the tub, no he had done nothing to her.

She was mad at herself for being so weak. Right as she was about to make things _extremely _painful for her victim a few tears slipped down her cheek.

Jinx drew a shuddering breath and killed the man quickly.

He had endured enough of this world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beyond Birthday grinned as he murdered the small 13 year old. He crushed her eyes after her numbers were gone and placed her glasses on her face before rolling her over so she was face down.

He nailed the Wara Ningyo to the wall and cleaned the entire apartment leaving not a trace of finger prints.

At his home (well, more of a place to stay really. He never had a home) Beyond pulled out a jar of Strawberry Jam. He loved the taste of it, the smell, even the color.

It was the color of blood. And Juniper's hair.

B would never admit it, but Juniper was part of the reason he wanted to surpass L.

L was the reason Ally was always so sad and serious, and had constant nightmares. The reason he committed suicide. L was the reason Juniper stopped talking at the age of four and never quit sucking her thumb. The reason her numbers were constantly changing.

L was the reason that he, like so many others of the first generation, went insane.

And now L was going to pay.

**A/N: So you may be wondering, Who the hell is Juniper? Well if you haven't figured it out Juniper is Jinx's real name (the one she forgot) if you remember in the past chapter's and this one I made references to Jinx's bright red hair, habit of sucking her thumb, and of course her silence. By the way Ally is A's real name in this story.**

**I feel that Beyond might have been bitter that L took away the successor's names, so in my story he will always refer to Jinx as Juniper and A as Ally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Babble Corner: Awesome another chapter!!!! For some reason I felt compelled to do a song fic. It's just this chapter.**

**Song: Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill**

~*Flash Back*~

_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit I see through her_

Beyond stared at Juniper while she slept. Even while unconscious the numbers above her head were changing. He just now realized how sick she looked.

_Blow it out and save all her ashes for me._

Beyond growled.

"If you die because of _him_ I will get your revenge for you. I swear I will Juniper."

_Curse me sold her_

_The poison that runs it's course through her_

Juniper hated it, but Roger was trying to get her to take anti-depressants.

_Trying_ being the operative word.

She threw them out.

Beyond knew that Juniper was convinced she wasn't depressed. At least not like the other of the first generation.

It was obvious Juniper could care less about L rejecting them. It was probably watching the other kids slowly go insane that was killing her.

She was there when Ally, someone she considered a friend, committed suicide, she saw others follow in his footsteps.

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

_Watch me fault her _

_your living like a disaster_

_She said 'kill me faster'_

_With strawberry gashes all over_

Beyond flinched. Juniper turned and now he could see the cuts going up her arms. It made even his strong stomach turn.

It made him even angrier as he realized how much she had being lying to him.

_Called her over_

_And asked her if she was improving_

_She said 'feels fine. It's wonderful, wonderful here.'_

He had just asked her earlier that day if she was doing all right. She had smiled and nodded gesturing around the place. He knew she wasn't completely there but was satisfied to see that the numbers weren't flickering for the moment.

_Hex me told her_

_Dreamt of a devil that knew her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

L. That asshole. Satan himself. The older generation got to meet him a few days ago, some of the younger ones too.

He was killing her.

L scolded her for not taking her pills, in front of all the other children. He said she needed them. Juniper smiled sheepishly, but Beyond saw that it hurt her to be told that she needed medication to be 'normal'. From that day on the numbers above her head kept flickering but now they were much lower than they had been.

_Watch me fault her_

_Your living like a disaster_

_She said 'kill me faster'_

_With strawberry gashes all over_

Juniper……why did she have to let her life be destroyed?

Why did she have to care about the insanity that spread like plague through this place?

_I lay quiet_

_Waiting for her voice to say_

'_some things you lose, some things you just give away'_

Beyond realized he was breathing rapidly now, and calmed down. It wouldn't do for Juniper to wake up.

Beyond really missed the old days, where the Whammy children were happier and less competitive.

He missed playing with Ally and Juniper.

They would often swing or climb trees. Ally scolding Beyond and Juniper to be careful and not jump off when they got really high. They rarely listened which always ended in broken bones.

Sometimes Juniper would lead them in sing-alongs. Not often, even before she quit talking she was never one for chatter, but Beyond missed the sound off her little three year old voice.

_Scold me failed her_

_If only I held on tighter to her_

_Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me_

It was sad. Juniper was even distancing herself from _him_.

Though Beyond knew it was partially his fault. Ever since Ally died he had become more determined to defeat L.

And he kept on saying more and more often that Juniper's hair was an odd color.

He knew he always stared at it and made the young girl uncomfortable.

_Watch me lose her_

_It's almost like losing myself_

_Give her my soul_

_And let them take somebody else get away from me_

Juniper whimpered again in her sleep and Beyond felt a slight pain run through him.

Seeing her like this hurt him too.

He wished it was someone else in pain.

Especially if that someone was L.

Oh, how much Beyond would give to see Juniper smile and talk again while the emotionless monster was whimpering on the floor.

_Watch me fault her_

_Your living like a disaster_

_She said 'kill me faster'_

_With strawberry gashes all over all over me._

~*End Flashback*~

Beyond jerked awake. Grumbling her rubbed his sore head.

It had been two years since that night.

He didn't mind reliving it.

Even though that night showed Beyond how sick Juniper was at that time, afterwards she got better. She wasn't as sickly or pale, and her eyes were bright, instead of dull. She still was closed off, but Beyond could catch the occasional smile or smirk on her face.

She even let her guard down around that little boy named Near.

It had been many months, how many he did not know, since he had seen her.

He hoped she was still doing fine.

**A/N: Yes Juniper was slightly emo when she was younger (This Flashback was before the second chapter was written) but she is fine now (well as fine as a murderer-for-hire who doesn't know how old she is are what her name is can be)**

**Oh, and why do I keep on putting Near in here?**

**You'll see.**

**Oh and I expect this fic to be around maybe another five chapters, depending on my mood, before I end it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Babble Corner: I'm not supposed to be writing right now (I forbade myself to use the computer today but I never listen to me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but I do have a friend that will be majorly pissed off on her birthday because I will be sobbing all day long. (her birthday is on Matt and Mello's death date. T.T)**

**Mwahahahaha!!!! The plot thickens!!!! (if you can call it a **_**plot**_**)**

**Suggested listening: We Are by Ana Johnson (just because it's a really good song)**

Roger was walking around the orphanage.

After B left and J not too long after several months ago he was having even more trouble containing the first generation.

There were few left, and the ones that remained were less than stable as the numbers continued to dwindle.

"Sent…away…replaced….No…Don't want….it…." D muttered huddled up in a corner as Roger passed.

Roger never liked children as much as his dear friend Whammy, but he couldn't help but feel bad for them.

The older ones were being sent where it was thought they could do best, and the ones that remained were freaking out over the newer children.

He had to deal with one of the new generation children being attacked after Q had a break down.

It wasn't a very pretty sight.

Fortunately Linda hadn't been too hurt.

Roger's phone buzzed and he looked in confusion at the text.

_Send Near to your office. I would like his help on a case. __L_

With a sigh he walked to where the 13 year old boy was sitting.

Without even looking up, Near stood and followed Roger to his office.

There, on a table, was a laptop with an Old English L on it.

"Near. I'm sure you have heard of the murders in L.A and New York." The voice came from the computer.

Near nodded stiffly.

"I have reason to believe that my one of my old successors B is behind one of the cases. There is also a chance that J is either helping him, or committing the murders in New York."

Near again, nodded, before twirling a strand of hair.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"You have great potential, let's see what you can do with it. While I work on the case in L.A you try to find J in New York."

**A/N: Heh. I fail at L.**

**Anyway please review.**

**If I get enough I might put in a nice Lemon ;)**

**Just kidding. But seriously. Reviews make me happy, and a happy me means that I won't start killing characters off!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Babble corner: Heh. I've been busy lately but I am committing all my energy to finishing this and my other fic. Yay for Pixie Stix._

_**Jinx smiled looking at her handy-work. It was her last night in New York.**_

_**She had silently convinced her superiors to move her to L.A.**_

_**She needed to see if B was alright now. Even if he was a killer now. At least now, so was she.**_

_**She had been in L.A for only a few days when B first made contact. Naturally he didn't call.**_

_**He had broken into her apartment, most likely picked the simple lock as it wasn't broken. Or maybe all he did was open the door. The lock on the front door of the shitty apartment didn't work half the time.**_

_**All Jinx knew was that when she came back there was a half-eaten jar of strawberry jam on the table.**_

_**She peeled off the label and scrawled on the back it said I need you to go.**_

**Jinx rolled her eyes and put the jam jar in her fridge.**

**Near sighed. The killings committed by the person he was tracking had stopped abruptly. Normally this would mean the killer was taking a break or sick or something of the sort, but taking in consideration the killer's personality and the people L told him she was working for it was unlikely. Either she was dead or had been relocated.**

**And Near was sure he knew where.**

**Beyond was furious. Everyday he would visit Juniper's apartment and leave a jar of jam telling her to go. And everyday she ignored him. Yesterday he left one that said **_**You'll be sorry**_** and she still made no move to leave. B was lurking in the corner of her apartment now. Juniper walked in and seemed surprised that there was no jar of jam waiting on the table. She closed the front to door behind her, then glanced over to the corner B was in. She shocked Beyond by smiling and, completely ignoring the knife in his hand, hugging him. Beyond growled and pushed her onto the ratty couch before straddling her. He pressed the knife up against her chest and let it cut her shirt a bit so the sharp blade would press against her skin. She continued to grin at him even as he pressed the knife down harder so it would break the skin.**

"**Go back to Whammy's." He said as calmly as he could before taking away the pressure of the knife. She gave him a questioning look as if to say 'I doubt they would let me back in'**

**He gave an exasperated sigh. It really was probably better if she didn't have to go back and live with the insanity and death of the children and the scolding of Roger and Whammy and occasionally L for not taking the pills that even as she grew older they were still convinced she needed. Beyond took a peek at her numbers. They were still low and flickering, but not as much as they were at Whammy's.**

**Beyond sighed again and in a admittance of defeat he said, "You can help me."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Babble Corner: Sorry I've been stressed with projects and trying to figure out what classes to take next year.**

Jinx looked up from the monitor. She was currently watching Beyond's next victim while he was 'working' on the case with Naomi. It was really boring watching the older woman giggling on her phone to her friends.

It really was boring and Jinx felt her mind wander. Which made unwanted questions invade her mind.

_How old am I? What's my true name? When's my birthday? Who were my parents?_

…_._

_Why can't I remember?_

Jinx shook her head to clear her thoughts away. Thoughts like that lead to getting hurt she reminded herself absently running her hand along her arm.

She looked at the screen again. The girl she was watching was still talking on the phone.

Jinx opened another window and minimized it so she could keep an eye on the girl and do this task at the same time.

It was nearly impossible but after a half hour she managed to hack Whammy's House.

Keeping a ear on the woman's conversation Jinx scrolled down to a folder labeled 'First Generation' and 26 more folders all labeled with a letter appeared on the screen.

She didn't fail to notice that the letters on the folders that represented kids who had either died or ran away were italicized.

Jinx Started with A's folder.

**Name: Ally Alack **

**Alias: Alternative**

**Letter: A**

**D.O.B: April 5th**

Jinx frowned. It didn't say what year.

**D.O.D: November 4****th**

**Age at time of Death:14 **

_**Note: Ally showed no signs of suicidal thoughts prior to his death. He excelled math science and showed great potential.**_

Jinx calculated the numbers in her head. _That was about 3 years ago so he would be…..18? _Then she shook her head. _Not that it matters. He's dead. And what do they mean showed no signs of suicidal thoughts? He broke down in class every other day! _Jinx scrolled down to B's file.

**Name: Beyond Birthday**

**Alias: Backup**

**Letter: B**

**D.O.B: May 1****st**

**Age Now: 17**

Jinx smiled. So Beyond just turned 17 did he?

Well she'd have to make a birthday card for him. She took a piece of white construction paper, folded it in half and drew a gothic letter B on the front and scrawled the words "Happy Belated Birthday!" inside along with a picture of a jar of strawberry jam.

She turned back to the computer and checked on the girl she was following.

Still talking.

_**Note: Beyond showed amazing critical thinking skills. He showed violent tendencies at times and would often scare younger children.**_

Jinx smiled at that. She scrolled down the list and hesitating for a second before clicking on her file.

**Name: Juniper Jones**

**Alias: Jinx **

**Letter: J**

**D.O.B: June 10****th**

**Age Now: 16**

_**Note: Jinx showed signs of depression. She was unmotivated and refused to take pills to help her. After a very young age she stopped talking.**_

Jinx ignored the bottom note. She was happy. _Today was her birthday! _

She exited the Whammy's system and made sure to cover her tracks.

She was still grinning when Beyond arrived home carrying something behind his back. Jinx gave him a questioning look.

Beyond pulled out the cake he was hiding.

"Happy Birthday."


	8. Chapter 8

**Babble Corner: Sorry. I've been really busy lately…….**

**Last chapter. I'm sorry it's abrupt but…..**

**Yeah.**

**I'm super sore. My grade went to a later park yesterday for a field trip from the time it opened till the time it closed and I got a sunburn on my face and arms.**

Jinx beamed at B and gave him a swift hug before pulling back and handing him the birthday card she'd made for him.

"You were curious weren't you?" B asked gesturing towards the computer. Jinx shrugged. Beyond rolled his eyes and cut her a slice of cake.

"Really now, I expected more of you." Jinx shot him a hurt look and B sighed. He patted and stroked her hair mumbling an apology (something he only ever did and would do to either A or Jinx) before hopping up and grabbed some strawberry jam.

"Would you do me a favor, Juniper?" Jinx nodded, not surprised that Beyond knew her real name.

"Please stay inside until this is over. Near is searching for you under the command of L."

Jinx shrugged, but B glared at her until she nodded.

They finished their birthday dinner in silence. Beyond casting glances above Jinx's head.

He never brought up the real reason he needed Jinx to stay inside. Her numbers had reduced drastically in the short time he had allowed her to stay in L.A.

They had been reduced even more drastically then that morning before B had learned that Near was looking for her.

He knew that he couldn't stop her from dying when the numbers ran out, but he was damn well going to try.

After all she only had three days left.

It was her last day. Beyond knew it and he couldn't help the worried expression on his face. The past few days he had been spoiling her and going out of his way to make her happy. But they had run out of food last night. She had crawled into bed with him the night before and curled up and he could hear her stomach rumbling.

Beyond bit his thumb hard enough to break the skin and decided that Jinx would be fine for a bit. Long enough to get some food, short enough where he could be there to protect her from whatever was coming.

He gently kissed Jinx's forehead and cheek before walking outside to the blue van.

Near took a deep breath. He was going to finally catch Jinx today and get her help. Of course Near was nervous. He had no idea what he was to do if Beyond was there…

Banging. Lots of banging. And shouts. Jinx knew who it was and knew what she had to do. _Known_ what she had to do. Destroy everything in the small apartment. It was the only way to help B accomplish what he needed. The gasoline was spread all over, most of it on the computers. She'd doused herself and the fumes were making her dizzy but she willed herself to stand tall.

"See you in Hell, B. I'll be waiting with A. I love you."

And Juniper Jones lit the match.


End file.
